<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessionals by yourmothersmeatloaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084070">Confessionals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf'>yourmothersmeatloaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the stupid idiot chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Confessions, Finals, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, i didnt read the manga so i dont know what happens after the final episode of season two, kind of, sorry - Freeform, theyre dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kageyama and Hinata kiss, they don't know how the team would react. So they try to hide it. Poorly. You know, like how bad liars do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the stupid idiot chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessionals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't read the manga so I don't know what actually happens to them after the final episode of season two. I'm leaving it up to my imagination and my desire for these dumb boys to be very happy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus ride to finals had been tense, but for reasons they did not expect. Most of them were jittery in anticipation of the game, but then there were the two weirdos.</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata kept looking at each other weirdly. They could have been less obvious, but they sat at opposite sides of the bus. Hinata would shoot a piercing gaze at Kageyama, who avoided it like the plague. Occasionally, it’d happen the other way around.</p><p>After some time of that, Sugawara turned to the other players to figure out if they’d caught on. Asahi sat in front of him and accidentally caught his eye.</p><p>“Uh, what’s up, Suga?” Asahi asked.</p><p>Sugawara leaned up against his seat and gestured for Asahi to get closer.</p><p>“Do you notice anything weird with those two?” He whispered.</p><p>Asahi looked pained. He didn’t need to move to find who Sugawara referred to. Kageyama and Hinata were insufferable. Even more than normal.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s that about?” Asahi asked.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d know,” Sugawara said. “We can’t afford any distractions today.”</p><p>“It doesn’t look like they’re fighting,” Daichi said. “So, let’s just hope it doesn’t get in the way if it doesn’t get resolved.”</p><p>Sugawara and Asahi hadn’t realized Daichi was listening. They turned to him and nodded their acknowledgement.</p><p>It would be terrible for them if those two hit another funk, Sugawara thought as he sunk back into his seat. He didn’t see the two of them even talk to each other that morning. Knowing them, they stayed back to practice the previous night. Were they unable to get the move down? Did they fight?</p><p>Kageyama stood from his seat near the front of the bus. Sugawara attempted to disguise his gaze, but kept him in his peripheral. If Kageyama fought Hinata, he had to prepare to stop him.</p><p>Kageyama’s expression grew grave as he approached Hinata. He stood in the aisle by the empty seat on Hinata’s left and stared him down. The ginger sat with his elbow against the armrest, cheek on fist. He stared into Kageyama’s face and his mouth quivered. Sugawara couldn’t blame him, that expression would scare anyone.</p><p>“Hey,” Kageyama said.</p><p>“Hi,” Hinata said.</p><p>Kageyama pointed at the empty seat, never bending his elbows.</p><p>“Can I sit there?” He asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Hinata said.</p><p>The latter took his arm off the armrest and corrected his posture. The former sat heavily beside Hinata and stared darkly at the floor. Hinata stared wide eyed at the passing scenery. The atmosphere felt heavier than lead.</p><p>They arrived at the location later than the other teams. They made their way to their designated gym, moving as a cohesive unit. Hinata’s arm would hit Kageyama’s by mistake and they would jump apart like it burned them. Daichi rolled his eyes and rounded on them. He had to take responsibility as team captain.</p><p>“Okay, you two!” He shouted, pointing at them. “What is going on?” </p><p>They spat and sputtered as the rest of the team stared on in astonished silence. Sugawara mentally praised Daichi for the confrontation. They had too much on the line for them to act like little kids.</p><p>“N-Nothing!” Hinata yelled, waving his arms around. “Nothing happened! It was a normal practice on a normal night, last night. You know, normal!”</p><p>Kageyama seemed to get himself under control, because he broke his panic to glare at Hinata.</p><p>“Dude, chill,” he said.</p><p>Hinata jumped back, turning to him. He pointed at Kageyama, never once letting up his high energy display.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m chill. There’s nothing to be weird about. It’s all good,” he said.</p><p>Hinata feigned nonchalance. He strolled forward, swinging his arms, whistling, with far too much space between his strides. Daichi redirected to Kageyama.</p><p>“Tobio,” he said. “Talk to us.”</p><p>“Nothin’ to say,” he mumbled. “Totally normal night.”</p><p>Before any of them directed another question at him, he’d followed the trail Hinata blazed.</p><p>Daichi and Sugawara sighed in unison and the team trudged on. They had a warmup to get to. Daichi wondered what happened between them. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem like a fight. That didn’t leave many options. He didn’t even know what the options were.</p><p>He shook his head and decided it didn’t matter as long as they didn’t affect their game. Practice would show them if their golden duo still had it.</p><p>The gym was bigger than Sugawara dreamed from so close up. Even though only two teams  would compete, there were lots of teams practicing. They set several courts, but it didn’t take long to locate Hinata and Kageyama. The furious blur of red and orange was difficult to miss. Hinata would throw the ball, run forward, and jump in time to slam down Kageyama’s flawless sets.</p><p>They sent the last ball with such velocity Sugawara thought it disappeared into the floor. Before Hinata’s feet even touched the ground, Kageyama ran to him and caught him in a bear hug. They exclaimed their pride and joy as Hinata pushed at Kageyama, who surprisingly held on.</p><p>“Well, that’s weird,” Tanaka mumbled.</p><p>“It was an amazing shot,” Tadashi said.</p><p>“When have you ever known Kageyama to smile?” Tanaka asked. “It nearly kills him just to compliment someone!”</p><p>“Who cares?” Nishinoya asked. “Did you see how awesome that was?”</p><p>The libero ran over to the other two and jumped up to join in their celebration. Their other teammates glanced at each other before smiling and doing the same. It was short-lived as Kageyama swiftly shoved them all off of him after a minute.</p><p>They split and settled into teams to begin their practice. To Daichi’s astonishment, Kageyama couldn’t make a singular successful set. Even though Hinata was a lot better at hitting imperfect sets, he couldn’t hit any of them either.</p><p>Ukai blew the whistle, signifying they had to stop. They ran to their coach, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Kageyama, Hinata, what the hell, guys?” He asked.</p><p>Kageyama crossed his arms and turned away from him, and Hinata clenched his fists at his side, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“We were just doing it, coach!” Hinata shouted.</p><p>Sugawara tapped his chin. He raised his finger in realization.</p><p>“That was before you knew any of us were here, though!” He said.</p><p>Kageyama perked up a tad and turned towards Sugawara. His eyes darkened as his arms lowered back to his side.</p><p>“So, it isn’t a problem between Kageyama and Hinata,” Daichi said. “It’s a problem between us and them.”</p><p>“What?” Hinata yelped. “No! Of course not!”</p><p>Kageyama held his hand up to Hinata, “Yes, you’re right.”</p><p>The team tensed up. What had they done wrong? Even Hinata’s face was flushed.</p><p>“Out with it, then,” Ukai said.</p><p>Kageyama turned fully to his team and bowed.</p><p>“I have a confession!” He said. “Hinata and I kissed last night. I am worried about your reaction and it’s affecting my performance. I promise I won’t let it stop us from winning!”</p><p>The words settled over the team. Their faces collectively shifted into complete shock. Hinata clutched his chest, as if his heart ran away with the spoon. None of their teammates' expressions changed until Tanaka and Nishinoya let out simultaneous snorts. Their snorts turned to gut busting laughter.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a look. They expected a lot of things, but not that.</p><p>“It was just for good luck,” Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>Tanaka and Nishinoya’s laughter only grew more intense. Sugawara ran his hand through his hair and smiled to himself. Behind him, Asahi handed Tsukishima a small pile of bills. Tsukishima took it with one of the few willing smiles Hinata had seen from him.</p><p>“Were… Were you betting on this?” Kageyama demanded.</p><p>“It’s the only way I’ll care about where you’ll stick your dick,” Tsukishima shrugged.</p><p>Kageyama froze in place, suspended in time, while Hinata fully fell over onto the ground. Daichi pushed Tsukishima lightly by the shoulder.</p><p>“Listen, don’t talk like that,” he warned. “It’s fine guys. As long as it doesn’t affect our game it really doesn’t matter who you like.”</p><p>“It was just… for good luck…” Hinata muttered from the ground.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kageyama said in a daze. “Good luck.”</p><p>Sugawara wasn’t sure how Tanaka and Nishinoya were even living from how hard they continued to laugh. He didn’t understand why they were laughing at all.</p><p>“What are you laughing at?” Kageyama glared.</p><p>“G-G-Good... luck…” Tanaka managed between breaths.</p><p>“You guys are such stupid idiots,” Nishinoya yelled.</p><p>The two of them settled their laughter and caught their breaths. Tsukishima sighed and turned away.</p><p>“Can we please practice now?” He asked.</p><p>“Right,” the team said in unison, running back to the court.</p><p>“Kageyama, Hinata,” Ukai called.</p><p>The duo stopped and turned back to their coach.</p><p>“It’s not that we don’t care… It’s just that this game is huge for us,” he said. “So shake it off and do what you do best. We'll talk about it after we win.”</p><p>They smiled at their coach, determination seeping into their eyes. Their fists clenched at their sides and their faces turned red fantasizing about nationals. They turned back towards the court in perfect unison, moving into a run.</p><p>“We won’t lose!” They yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>